The Center has a multidisciplinary approach to research in the detection, the mechanisms and treatment of hypertension. Patients are investigated by the CORE Clinical Program and then directed to seven specific research projects: (1) A Prospective Randomized Comparison of Drug Operative Treatment of Renovascular Hypertension in Patients in the 40-65 year old age groups: (2) The Natural History and Long Term Follow-up of Revascularization Procedures for Hypertensive Patients with Renal Artery Stenosis; (3) Isolation and Characterization of Pure Renin and Its Application to Hypertension Studies; (4) New Techniques Involving the Renin-Angiotensin System for the Recognition of Surgically Remediable Renovascular Hypertension; (5) Control of the Release of Renin by the Adrenergic and Prostaglandin Systems; (6) The Investigation of Low-Renin Hypertension; and (7) Evaluation of New Radiographic Methods for the Recognition of Functionally Significant Renovascular Hypertension.